Molto Pesante
by L'Artista Brilliante
Summary: A simple joyous event is turned into a dreary one when Viola is instantly reminded of her position as the bronze medalist... Jazz/Viola oneshot.


**Neon here! I'm actually considering deleting some of my stories because of my lack of interest to update them. I feel like that I can write one-shots better instead of stories with more than one chapter.**

**Speaking of which, this one-shot is actually based on something that happened to me during school. I'm writing from Viola's point of view because…what is a better way to write a true event than from her view?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I never thought an event like this would cause me to dampen my spirits.

Then again, I thought that nothing would ruin my mood. I thought that after I had been through, with traveling to Forte, facing villains like Count Waltz and his butler who had gone berserk in the end, I would be immune to anything the world could possibly throw at me.

But then again, I was merely human.

I remember earlier that I had been preparing for the grand opening of a brand-new fine arts theater in Baroque. Frédéric was invited by Prince Crescendo to perform for the thousands of people who would attend, so Frédéric, in return, invited me and the others to watch him. It was an offer that would be a burden to deny; besides, I hadn't especially seen Jazz since the fight with Waltz's butler.

The inside of the theater was amazing, simply breathtaking. The outside looked like a giant gold orb that gleamed softly in the winter sun. The velvety seats for the audience's chambers were a pure dark maroon. Many balconies built on the walls of the great theater had intricately-carved railings as if a lifetime was spent carving the delicate but strong poles. The surfaces of the walls and ceilings also consists of bright, giant oil paintings of the Baroque kingdom's generations of rulers. Even the stage didn't look plain - its boards were a golden brown, and its curtains deemed the same shade as the velvets seats. One support beam was erected on each side of the stage, and crystal-imprinted veins of different colors crept up each wide bar.

It was about three minutes before Frédéric's performance was scheduled to begin when I found Allegretto and the others sitting near the back rows of the ground seats. I grabbed a seat between Salsa and Polka since I found that both seats next to Jazz were already occupied.

For some reason, I could not stop squirming in my seat the whole time. I couldn't focus on Frédéric's music at all, and usually, I would listen happily to his soft tunes. I couldn't figure out the reason why, but yet, Salsa's constant whining about her boredom was not the reason.

Finally, about one hour after I had arrived at the theater, an usher declared a 10-minute long intermission.

"_Finally_!" I heard Salsa sigh in relief. I turned to watch her almost immediately spring out of her seat and rush to the bathroom. I then took the chance to move over to sit in Salsa's seat to see if my fidgeting would stop. Though it lessened, it still existed.

"Hey Viola?" I heard Allegretto call. I turned my head to the left to meet eye contact with him.

"Yes?"

"Umm, why are you sitting in Salsa's seat?" he asked awkwardly.

"U-Umm…" I struggled to find the right words for my reason, but I didn't want to ask Allegretto to switch seats with me either.

Allegretto broke eye contact to turn his head to the left and gazed back at me, a sly expression now on his face. "You want to sit with _Jazz_, don't you?" he teasingly asked me, smirking.

My whole body stiffened. "N-No!" I stammered. I could already feel myself blushing, which was not a good thing. "I-"

"You…_like_ Jazz, don't you?"

"T-That's not it! We're only friends…" From the moment I said those words, I immediately knew that I regretted it.

I could now see Jazz staring at me behind Allegretto, his chocolate-brown eyes penetrating my skin, but I felt myself congeal from another thing.

Falsetto was also gazing at me from behind of Jazz, and her arms were wrapped around his neck and chest.

"You know, Jazz and Falsetto look pretty happy together," Allegretto remarked at me. "Can't you see that they're flirting with each other?"

I wanted to say something, but my throat was filled to the top with concrete, burning up with heat. I opened my mouth only to choke on tears that were threatening to burst from the dams that were my eyelids. I saw Jazz give me an empty smile before he averted all his focus to the silver-haired fighter.

"HEY!" I jumped from the sudden noise and spun around to what was in front of me. The young guardian of the Agogo Forest, who was fiery in both hair and personality, was standing in front of me with a confrontational pose, her hands placed on her small hips.

"Give me back m' seat, ol' lady!" Salsa complained, addressing me by that usual derogatory nickname.

"Who are you calling old lady, you twerp?!" I wanted to say that back to her, but I found myself too upset to even mouth a simple interjection of shock. I sighed heavily, too tired to argue back at her, and stood up, giving up my temporary seat. Salsa stomped back to her seat and stuck her tongue out at me before turning to the left to talk to Allegretto.

"Are you okay, Viola?" Salsa's more gentle twin asked me in a concerned tone.

I sighed heavily again. "Yeah, I'm fine March," I heard myself say. My voice box then dried up completely, rendering me mute.

"Okay then," March replied softly. "Just wondering."

The intermission then ended a mere seconds later, followed by a dreary tune of depressing chords and harmonies.

By the time the performance was done, I was absolutely certain of one thing:

I could never sum up all my courage to love Jazz as long as Falsetto was around.

And I never thought that an event like this would cause me to dampen my spirits.

* * *

**We need more JazzxViola stories here. Seriously! I'm the second person to document the pairing so far.**

**I'm sorry that this story doesn't seem to be one of my best. I only wrote all this in one day. Plus, I had no idea how to start off the beginning.**

**Please review anyway!**


End file.
